Forum:Power of the Ring
Hi. I have a question for you experts. What if Sauron would of got his Ring back? Would anything change that much? seriously? After looking throughout this wikisite and reading the books, I've come across these facts: 1. He already controls the wills of men. 2. He doesn't know about the elf rings. 3. The Dwarves no longer have their rings. So...when they say "One ring to rule them all"...is that really true? Or what exactly would he be capable of with the Ring, that he can't do already w/out the ring? regain his bodily form maybe...is that it? Millstw21 I'm not sure exactly, but I don't think Sauron actually managed to control the will of men, while the ring certainly corrupted several of them, Boromir being one of the best and his father Denithor being affect by the plantir after trying to probe the strength of Mordor. Gondor still stood against Mordor and in the grand scheme of things that was quite impressive considering the distance the lands of Mordor stood from Gondor. Sure Osgiliath was sacked but Minas Tirith was always populated to some extent! =D Also, I have no idea how to work a wiki, if I foul up, I'm sorry it's not deliberate -Hawkes Hey. It would have been vastly different! The differences between the last time Sauron was in power and this time are numerous. *The power of all the Free Peoples had diminshed greatly since Sauron was last in power, namely the Numenoreans were defeated, the destruction of the North through the Witch Kings deeds, the Elves were leaving Middle Earth and the Dwarves were busy with there own battles in the North at Erebor and at Moria, primarily with goblins etc.. *The Valar said they were done with the affairs of Middle Earth after the reshaping of the world and thus they wouldn't have been about to help fight Sauron. (Yes, the eagles of Manwe helped, and the Istari came, but these were all lesser beings than Sauron - plus they weren't allowed to match his power in force) *The line of Kings had faded (as Aragorn wasn't up for the task because he feared he would fail like Isildur), leaving Gondor in the hands of Denethor who was quickly and easily corrupted. *Had Frodo not destroyed the One Ring, Sauron would clearly have won the battle for Middle Earth and then basically everything good in the world would be lost. - being a major difference, considering there still was a fair bit of good in the world during the TA. *Sauron controlled the will of Men to an extent, when one considers that he corrupted and then controlled the Easterlings, Haradrim and Evil Men of Rhun and the pirates from the sea. *Also, the One Ring itself is part of Sauron, he poured his Will and malice into it. And the Ring itself controlled Men. Men who did not even possess it. i.e. it drove Boromir to madness and thus attacking Frodo, and this can also be seen through Denethor, who strongly craved the Ring and having got it, it would have destroyed him just as it did Isildur. The other rings of Power would have been of no use, any who wore them, while Sauron had the One, would be under his control (Except fro the Dwarves who proved too hardy and instead were corrupted by greed for weatlh. The Elves feared the power of the One so much, that once they realised it had been created, they would no longer wear their own, also Suaron had a hand in making all the rings of power and thus it was able to rule them all. (even though he didn't actual touch or physically help in the making of the elven rings). That's what I think anyway [[User:Subject AMDR|'Lord of the Creed']] 22:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello! The ring is vastly more powerful than many think it to be. Often, it is accredited with the power of simply making one invisible, this however, is not so. The ring was full of the power of Sauron, it gave him knowledge and a far greater measure of strength than we see even in this book. With it, a person could see, or rather, feel the world far and wide about them (Ex. Frodo after being attacked by Boromir, can "see" for miles with the ring). It aids, of course, in spells of all sorts. Not to mention grants the power to subdue the other rings. This alone would've brought both Rivendell and Lorien to their knees, for those realms wer eprotected by ring power. If Sauron had gotten the Ring, chances are, he would've ended up growing so powerful that he could challenge even a Vala. And then where would we be?